Alejandro Rojas
Alejandro Rojas,Seen in this screenshot of the opening cutscene in "Takedown" alias "Alex the Red", was an arms dealer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He lived in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, and was protected by the local militia. He was also a contact and armorer of Vladimir Makarov, which is the reason he attracted the attention of Task Force 141. History According to information in the cutscene before "Takedown", Rojas began his career as a low level munitions clerk for the KGB, Soviet Intelligence, but quickly worked his way up the career ladder. He oversaw overseas connections with the Far East and South American trades, a buffer between government and mercenaries trading in all levels of weaponry. Rojas then went freelance in 1997, where he went off the grid for many years, and was thought to be involved with many terrorist organizations, including Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle. He is eventually pursued and captured by Task Force 141 when Captain John "Soap" MacTavish tackles him out a window to pin him on a car below, and interrogated for information on Makarov. The Task Force leaves him behind for dead, with MacTavish saying that "The streets will take care of him". Associates *His assistant *Vladimir Makarov Alejandro_Rojas_Parkour_MW2.png|Rojas running on the rooftops with an AK-47. Alejandro_Rojas_Running.png|Rojas running before being captured by Task Force 141. Rojascaptured.png|An early development photo depicting Rojas captured by Captain MacTavish, note that Rojas' shirt is different and the car is not crushed. Alejandro Rojas Busted.jpg|The actual scene. Rojas tortured.png|Rojas after being tortured by Task Force 141 (still alive). Roja in Soaps journal.png|Rojas in Soap's Journal. makarov 4.PNG|Alejandro Rojas with Vladimir Makarov. Trivia * In the beginning of the mission "The Hornet's Nest", before moving uphill with Soap and Ghost, the player can see Rojas tied up to a steel fenced window with electrical plugs attached to him, showing he was tortured, though he is still alive and the player can shoot and kill him. * A photograph seen in the cutscene of "Eye of the Storm" reveals that Rojas attended councils with Viktor "Volk" Khristenko and Vladimir Makarov in the Hotel Lustig in Prague prior to the events of "Takedown". * After following MacTavish and the rest of Task Force 141 up the path and killing a few enemies in the first engagement, if the player returns they will find Rojas' body has disappeared. This is either because the game can only process so many characters at a time, and the developers would not expect the player to return to the area or to imply he had escaped. * Alejandro Rojas, along with his assistant, Raptor, and Nikolai, are not featured in the "Museum". * It was possible there was an intended torture scene with the player torturing Rojas, as there is a power drill on a table next to him and located in the game files (found on PC) is the remnants of a cut weapon called "power drill". * According to Soap's Journal, Rojas is affiliated with a shipping company called Fregata Industries; the same company featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * In Soap's Journal, his name is misspelled as Alexander. * In Spanish "Rojas" means Red, hence his nickname "Alex the Red". * In the cutscene to Return to Sender, Rojas' picture is shown with a big red X through it,http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Joseph_Allen_MW3.png which hints that he was killed in action, as red X's are shown on other deceased characters. References de:Alejandro Rojas es:Alejandro Rojas ru:Алехандро Рохас Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Brazilian Militia Characters